


Too close to the sun

by Tiresomewrites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiresomewrites/pseuds/Tiresomewrites
Summary: Rose Tico has been nursing Hux back to health, stupid feelings start to develop...
Kudos: 4





	Too close to the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer, this is my first fic ever, I apologise for all errors, you have been warned LOL. I just love the crackship so much and had to jot down this little scenario.

Armitage Hux. The bane of Rose's existence. She questions daily why _she_ , head of Engineering was assigned to nurse the ex General back to health? 

"Hux requested you specifically, Rose" Poe explains exasperated "please Rose, we are short staffed, so everyone is spread thin"

"OK fine! I'll do it General, but it's Hux! Need I say more?"

\--------

Rose Tico, woke up hoping for a good day. She likes to bathe the previous night as she likes the feeling of being clean for bed. She slips into her uniform, trousers and a shirt, combs her long jet black hair and ties it into a pony tail, her new go to hair style. Rose looks in the mirror, she sometimes likes what she sees, but usually she wishes she was more classically beautiful, however she never has trouble attracting the male gaze. Her 5'3 slim yet curvy frame, ample bosom and bottom seemed to do the trick. She wishes her stomach was flatter, but that means giving up sweets and training, maybe one day she convinces herself.

Rose heads to the room where Hux is recovering, and sighs heavily before opening the door. 

"Ah Tico, glad you could join us" 

"Hi to you too Hux" she seethes

"I need a glass of water, be a dear and fetch it for me"

Rose knows the ex General gets off on giving her commands, but she doesn't bite, not this time. She reluctantly pours Hux a glass of water and hands it to him. 

"Now how are you feeling today Hux? It seems your wounds are fully healed, its been 3 weeks"

"Really Tico? I feel like I'm still very much in the recovery phase. _Please_ , I need more time" Hux pleads

Rose is taken aback by his plea, this is the first time he's sounded vulnerable, nearly as if he wants her to stay. She shakes the thought out of her head, why would someone like Armitage Hux want Rose's company? She's just an engineer and not at all that interesting. Surely he is used to the company of high command and people of rank?

"Armie, you know you are fully healed, and we need the extra beds, even though I do crave your company"

Rose regrets the words instantly. She doesn't know what possessed her. She could see the shock in Hux's eyes. Was it the familial nickname? Or the fact that she confessed to 'craving' his company? Perhaps both. 

"Tico, you know why" he says through strained teeth

"Actually Armie, I don't! I've been your little nurse for the past few weeks, you've barked orders at me, and even though I look forward to our interactions, it should end here".

Again words escape her and she can't seem to stop.

"So you feel it too, dear Rose" Hux smirks.

Oh Kriff, Rose tells herself. She really didn't want to feel anything for this man, or how MUCH she looked forward to his teasing, war stories, long rants about proper protocol. She didn't care what he talked about, she just wanted to be around him. An enigma, a cog in the war machine, beaten down and overlooked, always working in the shadows. Oh, Rose saw the brilliance that was Armitage Hux, but she dare not admit her true feelings for him. He was redeemed in her eyes, putting himself on the line (even if it was for selfish reasons) but he still was the First Order General, that in itself felt like betrayal.

"Don't make it say it Armie, you know how I feel, but what of it?" she barks.

"I don't know dear Rose, we just seem drawn to each other" Hux says, looking conflicted but more alive than ever.

Rose had a suspicion that Hux didn't know his own feelings, or if even allowed himself to feel, he was just as scared as she was given their situation.

The only thing Rose was certain of, is that she didn't want it to end...


End file.
